The instant invention relates generally to portable holding devices and more specifically it relates to a motor vehicle illuminated clipboard.
Numerous portable holding devices have been provided in prior art that are adapted to support various items adjacent to the instrument panels of automobiles. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,104,895; 4,053,133 and 4,619,396 all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.